


Our Blackest Blues

by westandvigilant



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-25
Updated: 2016-04-25
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:29:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/westandvigilant/pseuds/westandvigilant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>just a really depressing drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Blackest Blues

**Author's Note:**

> prompt fill: i tried out for size, to my surprise, i can’t fit in anybody’s arms. no more disguise, ‘cause i realized, i don’t fit in anybody’s arms. you left just in time.

It’s crowds and screaming.  
It’s sirens and gunfire.  
It’s his collarbone and someone else’s bullet.

And it’s pouring out of him faster than anything. Faster than his words. Faster than the lights dimming all around him.

He feels so still, all of a sudden. In a lifetime of restlessness, he is finally still. So serene in the middle of the chaos that surrounds him, his heartbeat heavy in his ears. Turning the world into a series of muffles and moans.

There are a million things he’s sorry for, regrets that he would erase and redraw, if he could. If time and space were something he could traverse.

But it isn’t, and he is here, bleeding to death in the middle of a riot strewn street at dawn.

He can’t change what happened with her.

He can’t change that a girl with crooked teeth and angry words stole his heart. Run away with it, her dark hair and her demons trailing in the moonlight. Her laughter loud, engrossing.

She breezed into his life as though she belonged there. Carving out a place between his indignance and his rigidness. Stitching herself in until she became a part of him, just as necessary as his eyes or his lungs.

Well, he clearly wasn’t even capable of treating his own body with the respect it deserved. So, it really wasn’t a surprise to anyone when their fights grew longer and their smiles faded.

He can’t change the way that she looked at him when she finally left. The indifferent tilt of her eyebrow. The simple way she packed and walked away. His own friends and their subtle hints that she was better off anyway.

He can’t change that they were right.  
He can’t change any of that.

And hey, look, he can’t change the world either.

His heartbeat gets slower and slower. Winding down. Playing out the last measures of his song. This is his finale. He puts a hand to his chest and thanks whatever God is listening that she isn’t there. That she was smart enough to leave long before she had to hear his swan song.

The sun is rising over the skyline and it is black and white and grey.  
Black and white and gone.


End file.
